From the invention of paper thousands of years ago to the present date, paper has been used as the preferred medium by individuals and societies for the recording, processing and storing of information. With the introduction of computers into society, many of the functions previously performed exclusively with paper are now being accomplished by writing information on paper and entering the written information into a computer. Typically, the information written on paper is entered into computers by optically scanning the paper. Often the paper is contained in an envelope that has to be opened before the paper is scanned. Thus, the foregoing method of entering information into computers is inconvenient and time consuming.
Another method utilized by the prior art for entering information contained in an envelope into a computer without opening the envelope involved the use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags. The RFID tags were programmed to contain digital information either during the manufacturing of the read-only memory portion of the RFID integrated circuit, or in the field using electromagnetic radio frequency signals to store information in the nonvolatile memory portion of the RFID tag. One of the difficulties involved in the utilization of RFID tags is that the RFID tags are relatively expensive.
A method utilized by the prior art for the scoring of multiple-choice and/or true or false tests, i.e., Scholastic Aptitude Tests, involves depositing graphite information by a pencil on specific portions of the card that is electrically read, based upon the conductivity of the deposited graphite. The prior art also uses card readers to electrically and optically read punched cards to enter information into systems. The prior art also optically read markings on a page. A disadvantage of the foregoing is that the tests could not be read if they were contained in envelopes.